


Between Us

by e_eh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, degredation, size kink sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_eh/pseuds/e_eh
Summary: Oikawa chuckled, the soft to Iwaizumi’s rough. The perfect duo that was currently looming over you with wolfish grins.“You must think you’re pretty clever, hm?” Oikawa grabbed your chin, tilting your head from side to side to see your unblemished throat. Oh, he had plans for that. “Putting on a show like that.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi/Reader/Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, iwaoi/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 292





	Between Us

You landed on the bed with surprised gasp and soft thump. Iwaizumi, usually more careful with you, stood at the end with a hungry glint in his eyes. Oikawa stalked into the room after him, slowly undoing his tie with a lewd smile. 

“Iwa-chan, gentle, gentle,” Oikawa hummed, fiddling with his cufflinks next. 

“You think she deserves gentle after the stunt she pulled?” Iwaizumi growled, loosening his own tie roughly. “C’mere.” 

You crawled forward, whimpering when Iwaizumi grabbed your wrists and bound them tightly. Oikawa chuckled, the soft to Iwaizumi’s rough. The perfect duo that was currently looming over you with wolfish grins. 

“You must think you’re pretty clever, hm?” Oikawa grabbed your chin, tilting your head from side to side to see your unblemished throat. Oh, he had plans for that. “Putting on a show like that.” 

“A show,” Iwaizumi snorted. “More like a fucking slutty spectacle.” 

“So crude, Hajime,” came Oikawa’s soft chastise.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes while his nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and undid his belt. His sharp green eyes didn’t leave yours as he undressed, smirking as your eyes hungrily took in his toned torso. Oikawa couldn’t resist leaning in and leaving open mouth kisses across Iwaizumi’s broad, muscled shoulders. You whined, wanting some of the attention. 

“Needy whores that act like a tease don’t get what they want,” Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side for Oikawa. 

Oikawa’s eyes locked with yours as he sucked a bruise into Iwaizumi’s tan skin. Maintaining the eye contact, he licked a broad stripe up Iwaizumi’s neck while his slender fingers pushed Iwa’s boxers down just enough to free his already straining cock. You moaned, thighs shifting while you watched Oikawa loosely fist Iwaizumi’s erection, giving it a few shallow pumps. Iwaizumi panted softly, letting his head fall back onto Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Mm, she’s _squirming_ ,” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear. “Fuck, she’s so ready for us to take and breed her like the slut she is.” 

His vulgar words sent a thrill up your spine and fire licking through your stomach. Pleading softly, you shuffled forward to the end of the bed. 

“Want a taste?” Oikawa swiped his thumb through the pre-cum leaking from Iwaizumi’s flushed tip. 

“Yes, please. _Please_ ,” you begged, entranced by the sight in front of you. 

“Open your mouth, slut,” Oikawa practically leered. 

You opened your mouth eagerly, letting your tongue fall out as well. Oikawa stuck his thumb deep in your mouth, dragging the sticky mess from the very back of your tongue to the tip. 

“Well?” Iwaizumi asked roughly. 

“Tastes so good, want more,” you licked your lips. 

“So eager for us,” Oikawa crooned, giving a last jerk to Iwaizumi’s cock before moving back and undressing. 

Iwaizumi stepped forward and shoved you to your back. He flipped you to your stomach to unzip your dress, yanking it off unceremoniously. He growled when he saw you weren’t wearing a bra or panties. 

“Whore,” he spat, moving you to your back again while spreading your legs with a knock of his knee. “I’m surprised you were even able to make it back home considering how needy you were at Mattsun’s wedding.” 

“I’m sorry,” you whined. “Please fuck me, I need it so bad.” 

“Oh, sweetie, we will,” Oikawa’s voice promised right next to your ear. “Gonna _fill_ you with our cum.” 

You twisted your head to look at him, surprised at his sudden close proximity. Damn guy moved like a cat. He claimed your mouth fiercely, shoving his tongue into your mouth at the same time Iwaizumi’s lips wrapped around your clit. Oikawa swallowed your gasp hungrily, tongue scraping along your teeth. 

“That’s right, get her nice and wet, Hajime,” Oikawa praised his boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed and the lashes of his tongue shifted from your clit to your entrance, probing enthusiastically. His eyes fluttered at the rush of slick from your core. Grabbing your thighs, he easily pulled them up and onto his shoulders so his tongue could reach even deeper. 

Oikawa was now carrying out his earlier plan of marking up your throat, his tongue hot against your rapid pulse. He had two fingers in your mouth to muffle your loud moans, his fingers gentle stroking your tongue. He would occasionally push them further just to make you gag so he could feel your throat flutter beneath his tongue. 

By the time he finished your throat was a wash of purples and blooming red, soon to be bruises. Iwaizumi was still between your thighs, one strong arm across your hips to keep them from grinding upwards. Your legs tightened around his shoulders as he expertly brought you to a quick orgasm. 

Iwaizumi drew back, licking his lips as he replaced his tongue with two fingers. He left a sharp bite on your inner thigh, stroking his fingers through your slick folds just to watch you squirm from the sensitivity. 

“Let me taste her,” Oikawa moaned, grabbing Iwaizumi by the back of his neck. 

Leaning across your body, Oikawa licked up your slick from Iwaizumi’s chin and the corner of his lips. He then grabbed the fingers that had been teasing your entrance and wrapped his lips around them, sighing as he cleaned them. 

“ _Fuck_ , you always taste so delicious,” he said appraisingly, reaching down to gently circle your clit.

“I get to fuck her first,” Iwaizumi grumbled, shoving Oikawa away by his forehead. 

“Iwa-chan! Maybe we should work on _your_ manners next,” Oikawa scolded. 

Ignoring his boyfriend, Iwaizumi gripped your hips and twisted you over to your stomach.

“Up,” he tapped your hip. 

You followed the order quickly, scooting your knees forward until your ass was in the air with your shoulders still on the bed and your bound arms folded under your chest. Oikawa groaned at the sight, running his hand up your spine, from your tailbone to your shoulders. 

“So now you listen to me,” Iwaizumi tilted his head as he grabbed your ass with both hands, spreading you open. 

You flushed at being so vulnerable, whining into the sheets. 

“Hush,” Oikawa swatted lightly at your ass. 

“Can’t wait to see my cum oozing out of you,” Iwaizumi rumbled, grabbing his cock to guide the head to your entrance. 

Oikawa leaned in to watch, groaning in unison with Iwaizumi as he slid deep into your core. You fingers clenched in the sheets, moaning at the stretch and burn that always came with Iwaizumi’s thick cock. 

“Good girl,” Iwaizumi praised. “You take me so well even though I know it hurts.”

“I like it,” you gasped, pressing your hips back against him. 

Oikawa moved to sit in front of you, letting your head rest in his lap while Iwaizumi slowly worked you open with shallow thrusts. 

“She’s so tight, Tooru- _hah!_ ”  
Oikawa groaned, grabbing his own cock to give it a few pumps before tapping your cheek.

“Open up for me,” he ordered. 

You let your mouth fall open, too focused on the drag of Iwaizumi’s cock against your sensitive walls. Oikawa hummed, drawing his leaking tip across your bottom lip before easing the tip past your lips. Unlike Iwaizumi, he wasted no time letting you adjust before pushing your head down until you gagged. Of the two males, Oikawa was easily the more sadistic one. He loved watching your eyes water and your nose scrunch at the sudden intrusion. 

“Perfect,” he purred, grabbing a fistful of your hair so he could easily control the bob of your head. After all, he had no intentions of wasting his cum in your mouth. 

Iwaizumi’s thrusts gradually sped up until he was slamming into you with each one. Every time his hips rammed into yours, your whole body would jerk forward causing you to gag on Oikawa’s cock. 

Oikawa ended up letting go of your hair, leaning back on his elbows since Iwaizumi was doing all of the work. You let out a choked moan when Iwaizumi grabbed your hips so he could pull you back to meet his harsh thrusts.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight,” he gritted out with a slap to your ass.

You jolted away from the sting, choking yourself on Oikawa’s cock roughly. He reached down and undid the tie around your wrists, guiding your hands to rest on his thighs for more balance. Oikawa’s head fell back with a throaty groan and he lazily threaded his fingers through your hair. 

“That’s it,” he sighed, scratching your scalp. “Deeper, deeper- _hah!_ ”

Oikawa cut himself off with a breathy moan when you swallowed around his tip. His hips gave minute thrusts forward to barely nudge at the very back of your throat. 

“Ohh, sweetie, you look so pretty choking on my cock,” Oikawa crooned. “Look at those tears. Gorgeous.”

You whimpered at his praise, hands clenching on his toned thighs. He looked away from you, eyes catching on his partner. Iwaizumi gave a filthy grin and landed another slap on your ass, watching Oikawa’s face contort with pleasure when you groaned around his length. 

“You like that?’ Iwaizumi asked smugly. 

“God, her throat, Hajime,” Oikawa moaned. 

“Her _cunt_ ,” Iwaizumi countered, and punctuated his point with a forceful thrust. 

He shoved you further into Oikawa’s lap and curved over your back. Keeping one hand on your hip, Iwaiumzi splayed the other next to Oikawa’s thigh. He spread your thighs a bit wider before switching to short but deep thrusts. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to cum inside your pretty cunt,” Iwaizumi growled. “Breed you, make you mine.”

You and Oikawa moaned together at Iwaizumi’s filthy words. Spurred on, Iwaizumi ground his hips into yours, switching his position so he could reach down and massage your clit. 

You pulled off of Oikawa, panting and letting out raspy moans until you suddenly squealed. Iwaizumi grunted when you clenched around him, velvety walls drawing his orgasm out of him before he could even warn you. Pressing close, he felt his tip nudge your cervix and gasped as he came in several spurts. The feeling of his hot cum inside you had you moaning desperately against Oikawa’s stomach. 

Iwaizumi pulled out slowly, admiring the mess he made of you with flushed cheeks. He couldn’t help but push his cum back into you when it started to leak out. 

“My turn,” Oikawa declared, gently rolling you to your back. 

Iwaizumi moved out of his way, flopping down next to you so he could claim your mouth. Oikawa suddenly stooped down, tongue pressed flat against you as he licked up Iwaizumi’s cum. You cried out, thighs clenching together reflexively. 

“You both taste delicious,” he murmured, brown eyes glinting slyly. 

“Smart ass,” Iwaizumi grumbled contentedly, kicking out at Oikawa, who pushed his foot aside easily. 

Oikawa gave a few last kitten licks before moving up your body, leaving a few open mouth kiss on your stomach and breasts on his way up. He kissed you sweetly right before thrusting his entire length into you in one go. 

You let out a sharp cry, legs wrapping around his hips.

“Oh, Tooru!”

Oikawa didn’t waste a moment, immediately setting a harsh pace. Iwaizumi guided your lips to his, eagerly swallowing your whimpers. 

“ _Iwaaa_ ,” Oikawa whined. “I want to hear her!”

Iwaizumi pulled away, giving Oikawa a considering look. 

“How about I shut you up?” He negated, and pulled Oikawa in for a languid kiss, so at odds with Oikawa’s punishing thrusts. 

“ _Haah- ah!_ Tooru, right there!” You sobbed. 

Oikawa parted with Iwaizumi, watching you with a devious smirk as he rolled his hips, hitting that spot inside you perfectly and consistently until you were a blubbering mess. Your thighs quaked from the intensity of your third orgasm, eyes watering from the overwhelming pleasure.

Iwaizumi was content to lightly glide his fingers over your nipples, watching them harden with dark eyes. He leaned forward, capturing the closest one between his lips. Your eyes closed and your mouth dropped open in a silent moan, lost in the pleasure coming from both of the males. 

Oikawa cried out suddenly, hips slamming into yours one last time before you felt his cum flood your cunt. He gave a few rolling thrusts through the aftershocks before stopping and carefully laying himself on top of you. 

“You like that, huh?” He asked, wiping his thumbs under your damp lashes. “Being filled to the brim with our cum?”

“So much,” you agreed. 

Iwaizumi chuckled, letting a hand cup your lower stomach. “Mm, maybe it will stick this time.”

“You know I’m on the pill,” you said. 

“So?” Iwaizumi shrugged. “A guy can wish, can’t he?”

“My sperm is definitely stronger than yours, it would totally be mine,” came Oikawa’s muffled voice from your neck. 

“Ugh, you two are disgusting,” you scrunched your nose. “Get off, I’m gonna go shower.”

“Noooo,” Oikawa nuzzled into your neck. “Don't wanna pull out yet. ’S warm.”

Iwaizumi landed a solid swat to the back of his head. “Let her up, Nastykawa.”

“Y/nnnn, tell him to be nice!”

“I’m about to smack you too if you don’t move.”

“This is abuse,” Oikawa pouted, rolling off of you and landing on Iwaizumi instead. 

“Ew, I don’t want you,” Iwaizumi grunted.

Oikawa went completely limp, giggling as Iwaizumi struggled to push his deadweight off. 

“What use are those muscles if you can’t even-”

A solid thump and whine signaled Oikawa’s abrupt meeting with floor.


End file.
